Sleepover at the Jetsons
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: As a reward for her good grades, George and Jane allow Judy to have a slumber party and invite anyone she wishes. All is well until Zelda Spacely and Marcia van Marsdale and Zelda Spacely plot against Judy and the others to ruin the slumber party and Cameron and DJ even try to infiltrate the party disguised as girls.


Judy woke up and got ready for school she was so execited because since she passed her exams, George and Jane were allowing her to have a slumber party at their house.

"Oh, good morning, honey." Jane greeted.

"Good morning, Mom." Judy replied.

"Ready for tonight, huh?" George smiled.

"Yes, oh, thank you, Mom, thanks, Daddy!" Jane hugged her parents.

"How come I can't go to Judy's slumber party?" Elroy pouted.

"It's for girls only, Elroy." Jane told her son.

"Can I invite girls from Disneyville and Nicktropolis as well?" Judy asked.

"If you want to." George allowed.

"Oh, thank you, Daddy!" Judy beamed.

"Chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast for your passing exams." Jane put a plate in front of her daughter.

"Thank you!" Judy squealed. "Thank you!"

"Who are you gonna invite from Nicktropolis?" Elroy asked his older sister.

"Well, I was thinking about my best friend from there, Jenny Wakeman." Judy replied.

"Isn't she a robot?" Elroy asked. "Like Robot Jones?"

"Whatever did happen to Robot Jones?" George asked.

"We never did get a chance to meet her." Jane said about Jenny.

"She's awesome, and guess what?" Judy smiled. "She's dating Danny Phantom."

"The ghost superhero from Nicktropolis?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, that's him." Judy nodded.

* * *

The doorbell rang and then a certain cavegirl came in.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Jetson." Melissa greeted.

"Good morning, Melissa," Jane replied. "Would you like to have some breakfast?"

"No thank you, I just ate before coming here." Melissa said.

"Hey, Melissa." Judy smiled to her best friend.

"Hey, Judy." Melissa smiled back.

"Ready for tonight?" Judy asked.

"You bet!" Melissa beamed. "Mom and Dad are going out tonight, so Grandma's gonna come over and watch Pebbles."

"Awesome, wanna help me hand out invitations at school?" Judy offered.

"Sure." Melissa accepted.

Judy then went in her room as she grabbed her backpack and took out the invitations. "Could you take these invitations to Disneyville while I take these invitations to Nicktroplis after school?" She then asked her best friend.

"Sure." Melissa nodded.

"Teamwork!" Melissa and Judy high-fived each other.

Before they went on the bus, Melissa took a quick stop to home.

* * *

"Going to make a delivery in Disneyville." Melissa said to her parents as she was with Judy on her way to school.

"Okay, dear, have fun." Wilma smiled as she gave Pebbles her grape juice.

"Bye-Bye, Missa." Pebbles babbled.

"I'll see you later, cutie." Melissa smiled as she kissed her sister on the cheek.

Pebbles giggled as she then sipped her juice.

"Come on, Pebbles, we have to get you to preschool." Wilma said to her younger daughter.

"Okay, these are the people we're gonna invite from our school." Judy told Melissa as she gave her half.

"I'll take this half." Melissa took the invites.

Cameron and DJ were coming over.

"It's the boys, hide them!" Judy said.

"Hey, girls, wanna go to the movies?" Cameron smiled. "We're gonna see the new Ghostbusters movie."

"Actually, we're going to-" Judy was about to explain.

"Umm... Hang out with Mike and her crew today because they're teaching Judy how to fight." Melissa interrupted.

"Oh..." DJ and Cameron said.

"Bye!" Melissa and Judy smiled and zipped off.

"That was close," Judy said. "Okay, we meet back at lunch time."

"Right, see you then." Melissa nodded.

Melissa went off and on the way, she looked to see Dakota, Zoey, and Anne Maria talking while getting their stuff. "All right, the first girls," she then said before going to see them. "Hey, girls."

"Hey, Melissa," Zoey replied. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Melissa smiled before handing out the invitations. "Unless you guys wanna have the best sleepover party of your lives!"

"No way!" Anne Maria replied.

"Who's hosting it?!" Dakota added.

"Judy." Melissa replied.

"Really?" Zoey smiled.

"She passed her exams so Mr. and Mrs. Jetson are letting her have a slumber party." Melissa smiled back.

"Oh, we'll be there." Dakota promised.

"Great," Melissa nodded. "Now don't tell your boyfriends about this."

"Girls only?" Zoey asked.

Melissa nodded and then went off to hand out the other invites. "No boys allowed." she then said on the way.

* * *

Judy looks over to the group as they were hanging outside. "I need to see you, ladies." she said, pointing to specifically Brianna, Justine, June, Dee Dee, Ashlyn, Cindy, Abby, Sky, Sammy, Mike, and Jo.

"Me too? Really?" Cindy smiled as she hung upside down from the monkey bars.

"You too, Cindy." Judy smiled back.

"Sorry, I'll pass on this one." Jo replied.

"Why?" Dee Dee asked.

"Slumber parties aren't my thing." Jo said.

"Why?" Dee Dee asked.

"Because they're for girly girls." Jo replied.

"Why?" Dee Dee asked.

"Ballerina, stop before I hurt you." Jo glared.

"Poke, poke, poke." Dee Dee said as she poked the jockette's head.

"Are you sure I'm old enough for your slumber party, Judy?" Cindy asked. "I mean, I'm ten and you're fifteen."

"Sure," Judy insisted. "Your friends told me that you've never been to a real slumber party before."

"I'm speechless!" Cindy beamed. "What an honor! What a treat! What-"

"I thought you were speechless." June cut her off.

Cindy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, June."

"I would like to, but that's not my thing either." Abby replied.

"Anyone else?" Judy asked.

"I'll get back to you on that, it depends if Dad has to work tonight or not." Sky said.

"I'll be there." Sammy promised.

"There's no mystery to be solved tonight, so count me in." Brianna accepted.

"I'll be there." Ashlyn decided.

"Me too." Justine added.

"Yeah, us too." June and Dee Dee added.

"And me." Cindy concluded.

"Great." Judy handed them their invitations.

"Thanks, Judy!" the girls smiled as the future girl then went off.

* * *

 ** _Later on at the Flintstone's house..._**

There was a knock at the door.

Wilma answered the door. "Oh, good, Mother, you're here," she then called upstairs. "Melissa, your grandmother is here for Pebbles, you can go to your slumber party now!"

"Thanks, Mom," Melissa said before hugging her grandmother. "Hi, Grandma."

"Hello, dear," Pearl smiled. "My goodness, you look just like your mother."

Melissa giggled in response to this.

"Fred, come on, we're leaving!" Wilma called.

Fred walked in and groaned. "Hello, Pearl."

"Hello, Fred..." Pearl glared at her son-in-law.

"Bye, Daddy, I'm off to Judy's slumber party." Melissa told her father.

"Have a good time, dear." Fred smiled.

Melissa smiled back and she then left out the front door and made a quick stop at the Rubbles house. "Hey, Amanda, you still coming over?"

"You know it!" Amanda smiled back as she came over to her fellow cave girl. "Bye, Mom, bye, Dad!"

"Goodbye, dear, have a good time." Betty smiled.

"See you tomorrow!" Barney called.

Amanda and Melissa then made way for the Jetson household.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile over at the McAuley household..._**

"Ugh... I can't believe that someone popular like Judy Jetson would invite a nobody like you, _Samey_." Amy complained to her twin sister.

"So, what're you gonna do while I'm gone, Mom?" Sammy asked.

"I think I might visit Clark..." Kara smiled. "I feel like we haven't sat down and talked with each other in a long time."

"Could you tell him that I said hi?" Sammy requested.

"Sure thing, sweetie." Kara promised.

Sammy grabbed her bag and then left.

"Have fun at your dumb party, Samey!" Amy called.

"Amy?" Kara called sharply. "Cut the crap."

Sammy giggled before bumping into a certain athletic girl. "Oh, sorry, Sky."

"It's fine." Sky said.

"So, you can come to the party?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, Dad decided to take an extra shift tomorrow to watch Jessie while I go." Sky smiled.

"That sounds great." Sammy giggled.

* * *

 ** _At Cindy's house..._**

"Okay, you be good while I'm gone..." Cindy said as she gave Sledgehammer his dinner. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"You got it," Sledgehammer smiled. "Have a great time."

Cindy patted her possum on the head and left her house with her backpack.

Justine was walking to Judy's place and looks over to see Jo leaning against a lamppost, flicking a quarter. "Um, hey."

"Hey there." Jo said.

"I thought you weren't coming to Judy's." Justine said.

"I'm not; I just thought I'd say goodbye to my favorite girl." Jo explained.

"You'll see me tomorrow afternoon." Justine giggled.

"I know, but it'll be a long night for me." Jo smiled.

"I'll be thinking about you through the night~" Justine cooed.

Jo and Justine cuddled with each other for a good while until Justine finally went off.

* * *

Rosie greeted everyone at the door.

"Wow, cool, a robot!" Cindy smiled.

"Hey, guys, this is Rosie, she's our maid." Judy introduced.

"Wow, another robot!" Jenny beamed. "Awesome!"

 **"Oh, that's a lovely coat you have there, dear."** Rosie replied.

"Oh, thank you." Jenny smiled.

"Make yourselves comfortable, guys." Judy told her guests.

"Cool place." Anne Maria commented.

Judy smiled to her guests.

* * *

 ** _Outside..._**

"Okay, remember, we're new girls in town and we got invitations too." Cameron said.

"Cam, are you sure this is a good idea?" DJ asked nervously. "I feel pretty wrong about doing this."

"It's only temporary." Cameron promised as he rang the doorbell.

"I still feel wrong about doing this." DJ frowned.

"It's gonna be okay." Cameron promised.

Judy came to the door and saw the two in confusion. "Uh, may I help you two?"

"Uh, hi, I'm Camille and this is my best friend, Deanna..." Cameron said in a high voice. "We were wondering if we could come to your slumber party."

"I don't remember inviting you guys." Judy replied.

"We're new." Cameron lied.

"Uh, we must've gotten invitations by mistake..." DJ smiled nervously.

"Hmm... Well, come on in, I guess..." Judy walked with them into her house.

"Thank you." Cameron accepted.

Judy was suspicious, but she hid it. "So, Cindy, did you only bring books?" she then asked.

"No worries, I have my dad's old records." Cindy smiled.

"Awesome." Judy smiled back.

* * *

Cindy put one record and put the needle on it to play doo whop music.

"What is this?" Brianna asked about the music.

"My daddy's old records," Cindy replied. "I don't know what type of music you guys like."

"You listen to 50's music?" Brianna asked.

"It's one of my favorite things to do with my dad," Cindy smiled. "Can we please listen to this one for a little while? He used to play it when I was in Kindergarten."

"Uhh... Sure." Judy replied uneasily.

"I promise we can play one of your songs after this, I love this one." Cindy said.

"Okay..." Judy smiled. "You should hear the song Jet Screamer sang for me."

"Who's Jet Screamer?" Amanda asked.

"He's a famous singer back in my time," Judy showed a poster. "He's so dreamy next to my Cammy Bear."

"Let's talk about our boyfriends now." Anne Maria suggested.

"Great idea, Anne Maria," Judy agreed. "Since it was your idea, you go on first."

DJ and Cameron looked nervous and curious.

"Oh, where do I start?" Anne Maria asked.

"I was always curious how you guys met." Cindy said as she hugged her knees.

"Same here." Jenny agreed.

"You sure you wanna hear it?" Anne Maria asked.

"I'm in a good mood tonight." Cindy insisted.

"Tell us," Sammy giggled. "Don't keep us waiting."

"Well, actually, my mom is friends with his mom," Anne Maria explained. "One time they ran into each other in the grocery store and wanted to have Sunday dinner together, so Johnny and I had to go too. We didn't think we'd like it, but you know how Johnny is around other girls and it sorta just happened."

"Did you guys kiss?" Justine asked.

"Y-Yes." Anne Maria blushed.

"Oooh~" the other girls giggled.

"All right, Justine, you're next," Anne Maria smirked. "Let's talk about your man now."

Justine's face turned all red as she then giggled.

"Well?" Anne Maria asked.

"I don't know where to start..." Justine stared at the floor.

"Tell us from the very beginning," Cindy replied. "I don't even know how you and Jo first met."

"Well, if you insist..." Justine smiled before taking a deep breath. "Okay, so I was just going for a walk after dark to clear my head after certain things... Then out of nowhere, Hunter Dastardly came up to me and started to hit on me."

"Before she met my sister." Sammy commented.

"Those two deserve each other." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"I agree," Justine agreed. "Jo then came down and since it was a full moon, she was in a rather aggressive mood and she scared off Hunter for me and she then became back to normal and we became friends after that, and, well, of course more than that after."

"That... That sounds so romantic." Zoey commented.

"I always thought so..." Justine smiled with a blush before sighing dreamily. "The way she is always acting like a gentleman and the way she always carrying me around like a princess; I'm always in her nice strong arms."

"All right, who's next?" Anne Maria asked. "Hmm... How 'bout you, Robot Girl?"

"My name is Jenny." The teenage robot replied.

"Right, so, who's your boyfriend?" Anne Maria asked.

"Danny Fenton." Jenny revealed.

"You and Danny?" Judy smiled. "I thought you liked that guy Don Prima and he liked Sam Manson?"

"Oh, don't even talk to me about that Don guy..." Jenny rolled her eyes. "That was just a phase... Luckily Sheldon's over it though, but Danny is wonderful. He's very funny and sweet."

"Isn't it weird when you guys kiss?" Judy asked. "I mean, no offense, you're a robot..."

"I know..." Jenny sighed. "I'm hoping my mom can make me a human skin disguise that is permanent and doesn't take over my body by the time I wanna get married and start a life with him."

"Hang in there, Jenny, I have a support group on ToonFace for you." Meg soothed.

"Thanks, you guys." Jenny smiled to all of them.

* * *

"Hello, girls," Jane said as she suddenly appeared. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, Mom, it's okay, what's up?" Judy replied.

"I hope you have room for one more guest." Jane said.

"Sure, who is it?" Judy asked her mother.

"Hello, everyone," A mysterious female voice said as she came to the party. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

" **JAYNA!** " Sammy and Justine gasped before going over and hugged the female Wonder Twin.

"Where'd you find her, Mrs. J?" Rosie smiled to Jane.

"I found this little lady looking lost and confused so I invited her to Judy's party." Jane replied.

"Thanks, Mom!" Judy beamed.

"We missed you so much." Justine told Jayna.

Jane smiled and let the girls have their time together.

"I missed you guys too," Jayna smiled. "So, what's going on right now?"

"Oh, sharing stories about the people we love~" Cindy cooed.

"Yo, Sammy, Justine, are you gonna introduce us to your friend or what?" Anne Maria asked.

"This is Jayna," Sammy introduced. "She's an alien from the planet Exxor."

"I thought everybody knew Jayna, but okay, just ignore me..." Cindy shrugged.

"Wow, it's so nice to meet you." Dakota said to Jayna.

"Same here, so, you're sharing stories about special someones, huh?" Jayna asked.

"Uh-huh, you can go next," Cindy replied. "Who's your boyfriend?"

"Well, we're not official yet, but there is a boy I've had my eye on for a while." Jayna said.

"Who?" the other girls asked.

"Justine's brother." Jayna smiled.

"Ooooh~" The other girls oohed.

"Did you ask him out?" Dee Dee asked.

"Not yet, I'm waiting for the right moment, I want it to be perfect." Jayna said.

"I'LL HELP!" Dee Dee offered.

"Uh, no, Deed, I mean, not yet anyway." June told the ballerina girl.

"I'm curious, how did you and Justin meet?" Cindy asked Jayna.

"You don't remember?" Jayna asked.

"I don't know if I was here for that or not," Cindy shrugged. "I moved here last year, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Jayna remembered then.

"Go ahead," Dakota urged. "Tell us."

"Well, okay..." Jayna said. "If you insist."

"Story time!" Dee Dee beamed.

"Um... Yeah..." Jayna blinked.

"Wasn't it at those Twin Competition things?" Cindy asked. "I couldn't be there very long, I had an appointment, well, that and I don't have a twin."

"Yes, it was, do you mind if we have a flashback?" Jayna replied.

"No, it's all right, go on ahead." Cindy allowed.

"Really?" Jayna asked.

"I'm in a good mood tonight..." Cindy said as she hugged her pillow. "The floor is all yours."

* * *

 ** _Flashback to when the Wonder Twins' first arrival into the city_**

 _"Wow, this place is so big," Jayna told her brother. "So many people are here too!"_

 _"I haven't seen a rush this big since me and the others were kicked off that plane." Zan agreed._

 _"Well, that was your own fault, Zan, dear," Jayna told him. "You're just plain lucky you haven't been sent to jail yet."_

 _Zan smiled sheepishly._

 _"I wanna meet the people, but you know how starstruck people get around superheroes." Jayna said._

 _"I know..." Zan sighed._

 _Gleek chattered to the twins and pointed to a shop._

 _"Good idea, Gleek," Zan agreed with the blue space monkey. "We can disguise ourselves."_

 _"There's still people around, how do we get them to go away?" Jayna asked._

 _Zan took out a megaphone and disguised his voice. "Free desserts in the library!"_

 _The people heard that and ran off in a fuss. Zan, Gleek, and Jayna ran into the shop and came out in casual clothing._

* * *

 _Zan wore a skull gray long-sleeved top, blue jeans, a purple sleeveless hoodie, and a baseball cap, Jayna wore a dark blue T-Shirt with a picture of a pack of wolves, black skinny jeans with chains, a gray jacket, she put the hood over her head, and had black sunglasses, and Gleek had a purple jacket, hat and a scarf._

 _"How do I look, little sister?" Zan asked._

 _"You look like you're from Castle Grayskull." Jayna commented._

 _"But do I look... How they say around here... Awesome?" Zan asked._

 _"Looks like Gleek is gonna fit in." Jayna rolled her eyes with a smile and laugh._

 _"So, now what?" Zan asked._

 _"We'll think of something..." Jayna ruffled up his hair._

* * *

Meanwhile, two girls weren't invited to Judy's slumber party which made her mad. These two both hated Judy in school and wanted revenge on her for not inviting them to the party, and they were Zelda Spacely who was the niece of Judy's father's boss, and the other one was a queen bee of Judy's social circle called Marcia van Marsdale.

"So, that Jetson's having a slumber party without us, there must be something we can do to get even," Zelda huffed. "I took Rex Saturn from her just to get back at her before she hooked up with that bubble boy, Cameron Wilkins, and decided she didn't need Rex."

"What can we do though?" Marcia wondered. "Look at their party; they have Jenny Wakeman and Melissa Flintstone who could break you in half or anything like that, you name it."

"There's gotta be someway to ruin that party." Zelda crossed her arms.

"Hmm..." Marcia hummed in thought.

* * *

The girls were all now laughing at something.

"Ooh, my turn, my turn!" Cindy told them before she took off her glasses and looked mad. "Duncan, Eddy, you idiots, get out of my closet right now or I'll beat you to a pulp!"

"That has to be Jo right there." Dakota giggled.

"We have a winner," Cindy giggled as she put her glasses back on. "Only Jo would say that, but she's not here, so I can say anything I want. Whoo-hoo!"

"My turn," Nazz said before putting on a black wig. "Beth, Lindsay, go warm up my shower so I can lotion my alligator skin!"

"Okay, that has to be Heather." Jade commented.

"You got it!" Nazz giggled. "Jayna, it's your turn, dudette!"

"Oh, I don't know..." Jayna paused to think about who she could be. "Hmm... Oh, I got it!" she then cleared her throat. "You can't tell me what to do, Duncan, I'm a CIT, you ogre, I'm a CIT!"

Everyone laughed as Zelda and Marcia began to plot against Judy who was their sworn rival.

"All right, girls, who wants pizza?" Jane asked the guests.

"Ooh, me, me, me!" Cindy beamed. "I want extra extra extra cheese..."

"We'll have bacon, ham, pepperoni, and extra, extra, extra cheese." Jane replied.

"Hooray!" Cindy cheered.

Everyone giggled to Cindy's excitement.

"How about some Truth or Dare while we wait?" Cindy smirked to the others.

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed.

"They're ordering pizza..." Marcia told Zelda.

"All right, now Operation: Revenge is ready to begin." Zelda smirked.

Marcia and Zelda shook hands as they went to get down to business.

* * *

Eventually, a pizza delivery guy was coming over with boxes of pizza to deliver to the Jetsons house.

"Excuse us, sir, but we know Jane Jetson," Marcia told the pizza guy. "We'll take those pizzas for you."

"Yes, keep the change." Zelda added as she gave the pizza guy a 50 dollar bill.

"Wow, thanks." The pizza guy said before zipping off and cheered.

"Now, phase two." Marcia said to Zelda.

Zelda nodded as they disguised themselves and carried the pizza to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Oh, that was pretty fast." Jane said as she opened the door.

Zelda and Marcia soon came in to put the pizza down.

"Oh, boy, the pizza's here!" Melissa smiled to Judy.

"Hey, girls, the pizza is here, come and get it!" Jane smiled to the girls.

The girls soon came and gathered together to collect their pizza. Marcia and Zelda smirked and laughed as they pulled out itching powder and laxatives.

"Something's not right about this pizza." Sky commented.

"I love cheesy crust!" Cindy laughed before biting into her own pizza and frowned. "Ugh... I don't feel so good in my tummy..."

"I think I got an itching problem right now." Nazz said anxiously.

"Me too." Zoey agreed.

"What's wrong with this pizza?" Judy wondered. "Mom, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, dear, I ordered the best pizza for you and your friends." Jane told her.

Meg was about to eat a pizza until Jenny grabbed her arm to stop her from eating the pizza. "Is something wrong, Jenny?"

"Hang on, Meg, I need to check out this pizza," Jenny said before she scanned the slice using her robotic technology of course. "Just as I thought... Itching powder and laxatives!"

"Itching powder and laxatives?!" Meg asked.

"What's this?" Cindy asked as she found a bottle with a company label on it. "'Property of van Marsdale Co.'?"

"Uh, does anyone know what a van Marsdale is?" Cindy asked.

"Marcia van Marsdale!" Judy realized.

"Not that nasty girl who made fun of you for dancing with your father at the Father Son Dance!" Jane narrowed her eyes.

"The very same, Mom." Judy glared back.

"Well, there's only one thing to do: Beat up Marcia." Melissa decided.

"Oh, I am down for that." Anne Maria agreed.

"Uh-oh." Marcia muttered.

Zelda waited outside and filed her nails as the room shook slightly and the door soon opened up and Marcia was kicked out and fell flat on the floor in agony.

"The next time we're gonna put you in the hospital!" Melissa warned.

"And next time, don't make me ANGRY!" Dakota added as her eyes flashed orange.

The door then slammed shut.

"Got any other bright ideas, Spacely?" Marcia scoffed to Zelda as she stood up wearily.

"Hmm... In fact I do," Zelda replied with a laugh. "Time for Plan B."

Marcia smirked and followed Zelda to carry out Plan B.

* * *

The girls were now playing Truth or Dare.

"So, Bart and I made out at Connie D'Amico's Halloween party, and since we were in costume, nobody knew it was us!" Meg told the other girls since it was her turn.

The girls then oohed in excitement.

"That was hot!" Anne Maria said. "I didn't think you would ever do that!"

"Okay, Jayna, Truth or Dare?" Judy asked.

"Hmm... Dare." Jayna decided.

"All right, we dare you to prank call Courtney Garcia." Cindy dared.

"Umm... Okay, I guess I could do that..." Jayna said.

Judy dialed in the number and handed Jayna the phone as it rang. Jenny then handed her a voice transmitter.

"What's this?" Jayna asked.

"It's a voice transmitter," Jenny explained. "It can help you imitate other peoples' voices."

"So, why don't you imitate Justin's voice and see what happens?" Cindy suggested.

 ** _'This better be good.'_ **Courtney's voice scoffed.

"Hey, Courtney." Jayna said in Justin's voice.

 ** _"Justin?"_** Courtney asked.

"The one and only," Jayna smirked. "Did I ever tell you that you're really beautiful, like more beautiful than Heather?"

 ** _"I-I-I-I-I am?!"_ **Courtney blushed.

"Yeah," Jayna continued. "I even forgive you for the time you pushed me out of the castle in Total Drama Action."

 ** _"Really?"_** Courtney asked. **_"But I used you to get immunity!"_**

"You know what I really love?" Jayna asked. "When a girl comes to school in her pajamas, why don't you do that for me on Monday?"

Cindy cupped her mouth and snickered.

 ** _"Wow! Sure, Justin, whatever you say!"_** Courtney gushed.

"And I also want you to tell Principal Skarr that he's an idiot." Jayna continued.

 ** _"Yes, yes, yes!"_ **Courtney replied.

Jayna soon hung up and had her normal voice back and the girls all laughed.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I can't wait for school on Monday." Melissa laughed with the others.

"Oh! Oh! Can I do it next?" Cindy asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Judy allowed.

Cindy dialed a number and then waited.

 ** _"Yeah, what do you want?"_ **Sarah's voice asked.

"Hello, my sweet princess." Cindy greeted in Double D's voice.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Marcia asked Zelda as they were spying on the slumber party while Cindy was pranking Sarah.

"Scaring the wits out of them," Zelda replied as she handed her a costume. "Here, put this on."

Marcia put on the costume.

"All right, now I'll take care of this." Zelda smirked as she opened the breaker box.

* * *

Cindy soon hang up on Sarah with a laugh. "More like Princess ToadFace, am I right, guys?!"

The girls all laughed together.

"That was pretty funny, Cindy," Nazz smiled. "My turn!"

Then suddenly, the lights went out.

"Whoa!" The girls all called out.

"Strange, not a cloud in the sky..." Meg commented.

Cindy soon took out a flashlight.

"All right, you guys, let's just remain calm, don't panic." Melissa told the others.

"Who's panicking?" Cindy asked. "Do you see anyone panicking?!"

" _You're_ panicking." Katrina pointed out.

Cindy gulped nervously.

There was then an eerie moan heard and the door slowly opened to show Marcia in costume trying to scare the others.

"WAH! IT'S A MONSTER!" Cindy yelled out as she panicked in a cartoony fashion. "Everyone run for your lives!"

"JINKIES!" Anne Maria called out.

"Jinkies?" Jenny asked. "Is that some kind of breakfast cereal?"

Cindy soon imagined Kimba up who snarled and came out. "Kimba, attack the monster!"

"Yes, my mistress." Kimba snarled before pouncing at Marcia and began to maul the redheaded mean girl.

Zelda then smirked as she pulled out a whistle and blew it which made Kimba covered his ears in pain then disappear back into Cindy's imagination.

"At least you tried, Cindy." Nazz coaxed.

Marcia screeched like a banshee which made everyone covered their ears.

"You call that a screech?" Anne Maria scoffed. "I'll show you a screech!"

Marcia came toward them.

"Wait a second, Anne Maria," Cindy said before taking off her glasses and putting on her headphones. "Okay, go ahead."

Anne Maria gave a thumb's up to Cindy and then screeched at Marcia very loudly and chillingly.

"Just like Bubbles's sonic scream, but more chilling." Sky commented with her ears covered.

Marcia soon ran out of the apartment with aching ears. The door then shut.

"Man, what's with all the chaos tonight?" Cindy crossed her arms. "I don't normally have this much bad luck in one evening."

"I got a bad feeling about this," Sky told the others. "We better watch out for any trouble."

DJ and Cameron who were both dressed up in girls gulped in fear.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

"Okay, thank you, Mr. Orbit, we appreciate it," Jane said before hanging up. "Okay, guys, the lights are coming back on in... Now."

The lights then came back on after the building superintendent fixed them. Everyone then cheered and resumed their slumber party.

"Ah, so far, so good." Cindy smiled.

"Okay, I think my ears are good now, but I think they're onto us." Marcia said to Zelda.

"Hmm... There's gotta be a way to ruin that party..." Zelda hummed in thought.

"How about inviting all of the boys to the party?" Marcia suggested.

"Ooh, that might get her in trouble," Zelda smirked. "'Cuz no boys allowed."

Marcia and Zelda then took out their phones and sent invites to every boy in school to the Jetsons house.

* * *

The doorbell then rang.

Judy opened the door and it was the Eds. "What are you guys doing here?" she then asked.

"Duh! Were here for the party!" Eddy replied. "You know, my brother's been to lots of chicks' parties."

"This is a slumber party!" Judy scolded. "Girls only!"

"That's not what I heard," Eddy replied. "Come on, boys!"

The Eds went inside along with Mike, Jo, Abby, Duncan, Trent, Zan, and Justin.

"Sorry, Judy, I tried to stop them." Mike told the future girl.

"The other guys are coming, so come on, let's get this party started!" Duncan called out.

"No, no boys allowed," Judy glared. "I don't know where you got that idea, but you're not invited!"

"Go gave your own boy slumber party!" Cindy added as she hit the boys with a pillow.

"We all got a text." Duncan said.

"From who?" Melissa and Judy asked.

"From ZS and MVM." Duncan informed.

Judy looked confused and heard thumping noises and looked up to see that it was Lightning, Chicken, Scott, Flem, Earl, Johnny, Sam, Mike D, Jonesy, Wyatt, Jude, Maxwell, Danny, Bart, and Tucker Foley.

"I told you, Lightning, it was not a good idea to do that landing!" Scott cried out.

"ZS and MVM?" Cindy asked before glaring. "Guys, it's Zelda Spacely and Marcia van Marsdale!"

"Who cares?" Jonesy replied. "It's time to party!"

Duncan put on music and the boys were cheering and hooting like animals.

"Hey, there, I'm Tucker Foley, TF, as in too fine." Tucker flirted with the female Wonder Twin.

"Uh, what?" Jayna asked.

Cindy called the building manager to complain about the boys showing up uninvited.

Mike looked bored as Eddy was dancing and drinking pop.

"Come on, Mike, where's your sense of party?" Eddy asked.

"Maybe because we weren't invited to this party by Judy." Mike deadpanned.

"So?" Eddy asked. "We're having fun."

"Whoo-hoo!" Jonesy cheered as he was running around naked. "Streaking!"

* * *

Soon enough, the Jetsons phone was ringing off the hook with noise complaints from the neighbors in the apartment.

"Judy, what's going-" Jane was about to ask until she gasped.

"Mom, I didn't invite them, I swear." Judy told her mother about the boys at her party.

"ZS and MVM sent us a text about a party." Double D explained.

"All right, if nobody is a girl in this party, I want you out!" Jane demanded.

"But..." Jude frowned.

"Out!" Jane replied. "I'm sorry, boys, but you can't stay here, and you're going to wake up the neighbors and then we'll all be in trouble with Mr. Orbit and Judy's father! Wait, are you two boys or girls?"

"Girls." Mike and Jo replied.

"I'm gonna go though, I never did like slumber parties much." Jo said as she decided to leave with the boys.

"Yeah, I gotta go too," Mike added. "I have to help Jen and Jamie with some stuff anyway."

"Sorry, Mrs. J, slumber parties ain't my thing either." Abby nodded.

"Wait a minute, young man, please put your clothes back on." Jane told one boy.

"Aw, man." Jonesy pouted as he put his clothes back on.

"I'll see you later." Justin said as he kissed Jayna on the lips and left with the other boys.

"So, now what?" Lightning asked.

"Party at mine and Abby's house!" Duncan invited. "Ma is the only one home."

"YEAH!" The guys cheered and went to the Nelson household.

"Sorry about that, Mom." Judy told her mother.

"It's okay, sweetie, but who sent them that text message?" Jane wondered.

"Zelda Spacely and Marcia van Marsdale." Judy replied.

"Hmm... I think I'm going to call their parents." Jane folded her arms.

* * *

 ** _Later on in the night again..._**

Everyone was now dancing to music as they had their pajamas on as they listened to Jet Screamer and Cosmic Cosmo who were Judy's favorite performers.

"Oh, man, this is awesome!" Cindy beamed. "Their music is really cool!"

"I know, right?" Judy smiled back. "It's the best!"

"Time for Plan D." Zelda told Marcia who was nearly battered due to being the victim in the last three plans.

"Tell me, what's Plan D?" Marcia asked.

"A giant monster." Zelda informed.

"Cool," Marcia smirked before looking curious. "Um, how do we do that?"

Zelda pulled out a button and pressed it. Marcia heard thumping noises and saw three giant monsters. Marcia winced, but then looked to the monsters.

* * *

Inside the party, the girls kept dancing, but soon stopped as they heard roaring sounds.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Zoey asked.

"Sounds like it's time for me to do some hero work." Jenny glared as she got ready to fight as it was her job.

"Um, I'll be right back," Sammy told Judy. "I gotta use the bathroom."

"Us too." June and Dee Dee added in unison.

Everyone looked around.

Cindy opened the window and looked around. "Oh! Monsters!"

One monster came to her face and roared in it, blowing her hair back.

"I'm gonna go ahead and pass out." Cindy said before fainting.

Justine looked around and then ran off as well.

Soon enough, Diva Dynamite, Supergirl, and Monster Gal came to save the day against the monsters.

"Hey, guys, thanks for the assistance." Jenny told her fellow heroes.

"Hey, anything to help a fellow superhero." Supergirl replied.

"Say, where did Justine go?" Anne Maria wondered.

"She was right here a second ago." Melissa commented.

Everyone looked out the window and soon saw Kala come out to help stop the monsters. Marcia and Zelda growled out of frustration as their plans weren't working.

* * *

"All right, let's get rid of these pests!" Monster Gal decided.

The girls all used their super powers to get rid of the monsters. The girls then cheered for the heroes.

"We did it!" Kala cheered.

"Nice job, ladies, but who sent these monsters here?" Jenny wondered.

"Look!" Diva Dynamite gasped.

Zelda and Marcia soon ran away.

"I got this." Supergirl told the others.

"I am so out of here!" Marcia cried out.

"Same here!" Zelda added as she ran with Marcia.

"Let's go home and forget all about this." Marcia suggested.

"I agree." Zelda stated.

"So, you're the two causing all this trouble..." Supergirl folded her arms at the mean girls.

"Aw, crap, it's Supergirl." Marcia groaned.

"Hey, Supergirl, lovely evening, huh?" Zelda added nervously.

Supergirl folded her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Uh-oh..." Zelda and Marcia muttered to each other.

* * *

Supergirl soon took the girls home against their wills and made them tell their parents what they had done.

"I knew that I never should've let you hang around your uncle," Mrs. Spacely scolded her daughter. "You're becoming just like him."

"Come inside, this instant!" Mr. Spacely added.

"Yes, Mom and Dad..." Zelda muttered as she came into the house.

"Your brother did this." Mrs. Spacely scolded her husband.

"Yes, dear..." Mr. Spacely replied nervously.

"I knew it, thank you, Supergirl for bringing her home, and I'm very sorry for the trouble she has caused." Mrs. Spacely told the superhero.

"It's all right, you two have a nice night now." Supergirl told them before flying off.

"We're telling your parents too, Marcia." Mrs. Spacely firmly told the redheaded girl.'

Aw, crap." Marcia groaned.

* * *

The party was soon back on for right now.

"Well, girls, we've had quite a night." Judy smiled.

"Whatya say we start the slumber part of the slumber party?" Melissa added.

"Good idea." Cindy agreed.

Cameron sniffled and then sneezed which made his wig fall off. "Aw, shoot!"

"Cameron!" Judy gasped.

"Uh... Oh, no, another boy!" DJ cried out in a falsetto voice. "Run away, girls!"

Jenny soon took off his wig, exposing him now.

"DJ!" Melissa glared.

"Can someone please explain to us what is going on, because I'm confused?" Cindy replied.

"Uh, girls..." Cameron started nervously.

"We can explain..." DJ added.

"Then go ahead, tell us." Judy said.

"Well, we didn't wanna see you girls get hurt, especially with Zelda and Marcia involved." Cameron explained.

"So that's why we did what we did," DJ added. "We're sorry, so go ahead and punish us... We deserve it."

The girls took a long look at the boys and huddled together before coming to an agreement.

"Well, we are a bit mad at you for invading our slumber party, but it's sweet of you guys to come and look out for us." Melissa smiled.

"So, are we off the hook?" DJ asked hopefully.

"We didn't say that..." Judy smirked.

DJ and Cameron gulped nervously.

* * *

DJ and Cameron were then tied up and were forced to wear make-up and dresses as payback from invading Judy's slumber party, and the girls laughed as they dolled up the boys to punish them.

"Well, this isn't so bad." DJ admitted.

"I know," Cameron agreed as he looked in the mirror. "Say, I don't look too bad as a girl."

The girls giggled to the boys.

"You just better not do it again," Judy waved her finger at DJ and Cameron. "No going into parties unless you're invited."

"Yes, Judy." DJ and Cameron replied.

"You better get going before Judy's parents wake up." Melissa suggested.

"Good idea, we'll see you later then." Cameron nodded.

Cameron and DJ soon left into the night. Judy and Melissa smiled to each other and soon enough, the girls fell asleep to do the slumber part of the slumber party.

* * *

"Well, I'm glad that we're not in trouble." DJ said.

"For once." Cameron added.

They then heard loud noises from the Nelson house where Abby and the boys were partying.

"Hey, guys, look!" Jonesy alerted. "Hot girls at 12:00!"

"Dude, it's 11:30." Jude said, missing the point as he checked his watch.

Jonesy just gave his best friend a deadpan look in response.

"Uh-oh." DJ and Cameron said nervously.

The boys soon chased after DJ and Cameron which made them scream and run away.

"Run, Cam, and don't look back!" DJ cried out.

"I am! I am!" Cameron replied before he tripped over a rock and his wig fell off. "Not again!"

"Hey, it's just DJ and Cameron!" Eddy told the other boys.

"What do we do with them then?" Jude asked.

"Here's a thought: just leave them alone," Jo told the others. "Obviously they've had a hard day or something."

"Wow, I must have something in my ear because it sounded like Jo Elliot was defending us." Cameron commented.

"Don't get used to it, Bunny Boy." Jo warned DJ.

"Man, this is more hilarious than the time Ed and Double D wore Ami and Yumi's clothes and Eddy took pictures." Duncan commented.

"That wasn't so humorous." Double D said nervously from that memory.

"I look so pretty in a dress, you guys." Ed smiled.

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy scoffed.

"No reason to tell everyone in school about this on Monday, right?" Cameron smiled nervously.

"What's in it for us?" Jonesy asked until Jo glared and kicked him right in his leg. "Yow! What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot." Jo scoffed.

"I feel like a bull or something hit me." Jonesy pouted.

* * *

Before everyone knew it, it was Monday and it was time for back to school. Everything was going normally as Melissa and Judy were talking about the slumber party.

"That was a great party, Judy," Melissa smiled to her best friend. "You should be proud."

"I know, we should do it again sometime." Judy agreed.

"I know." Melissa nodded.

Melissa and Judy went over to their boyfriends and smiled at them and kissed them.

"Oh, Justin, I'm here!" Courtney called out as she came in, wearing her PJs.

Melissa and Judy cupped each other's mouths as they snickered since Courtney actually came to school in her pajamas.

"Double D, where are you?!" Sarah called out as she was wearing flippers on her feet with boxing gloves, a plunger on her head, her tank top, and a diaper.

"Hi, Justin, I'm wearing my pajamas just like you said." Courtney said to the cute teen boy.

"Uh... What?" Justin asked.

"You called me and told me to come to school in my pajamas." Courtney told him.

"No, I didn't." Justin said while Melissa and Judy were just snickering.

"You told me to wear these in school." Courtney replied.

"I didn't talk to you," Justin explained. "I was with Zan and Trent, they were at my house."

"Wait, wait, wait, who did-" Courtney replied before looking over at Jayna who smirked. "YOU!"

"What did I do?" Jayna asked.

"You did this!" Courtney snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Jayna asked. "I was sleeping over at Judy Jetson's house this weekend."

"Don't play dumb with me, Miss Freak," Courtney glared. "I should've known that you would do this to me to just make me look bad!"

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Jayna shrugged.

"That means I was tricked too!" Sarah snapped.

"This is the best day of my miserable life!" Cindy laughed at Sarah.

" **I HATE YOU!** " Sarah snapped before walking away with Courtney.

"That was you who did that?" Justin asked the female Wonder Twin.

"I helped, but I'll leave you two alone." Cindy giggled innocently, she then walked away with a smile on her face.

* * *

"I wanna say thanks." Jayna said to Justin.'

"For what?" Justin asked.

"For kissing me." Jayna replied.

"Oh, uh, that?" Justin blushed. "It was nothing..."

"Really?" Jayna replied. "If it wasn't nothing, then why did you do it?"

"Well... Uh... You see..." Justin began to explain nervously. "I have a big crush on you, I really think that you're cuter than Courtney and Heather put together, and I was wondering if you'd wanna go out on Friday?"

"Sure," Jayna accepted. "I'd love to see the new action movie coming out."

"Great!" Justin smiled. "I mean, thanks, Jayna."

"Of course, Justin." Jayna smiled back.

Jayna walked up to him and kissed him passionately. Everyone awed and clapped at this beautiful sight. Courtney saw this and growled.

"Can this day get any worse?" Courtney scowled.

"Miss Garcia, cheating your way into becoming President of the Student Council?" Skarr asked sharply.

"No, I didn't, sir, it was all Jayna's fault, she's a liar." Courtney replied.

"I don't wanna hear it, you, in my office, now." Skarr demanded.

"Superhero or not," Courtney growled in defeat. "You will pay for this Jayna... This I swear!"

Everyone laughed as Courtney was hauled away into the principal's office. Melissa and Judy smiled to each other before sharing a high-five together as they were best friends forever.

The End


End file.
